My thoughts and studies on transdimensional travel
by feedmeseymore
Summary: Now that I've made this a doctor who crossover I'm going to try to make it a bit more serious. I will try not to make m.c. to angsty or mary sue
1. Chapter 1

AN: Be wound This has not been spell check or beta read some mistakes are typo's some are because I'm pants at spelling

This is Part one of the pre to a self-insert was going to be longer but I divided to spit it in to two parts

* * *

"When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny."

― Paulo Coelo,_The Devil and Miss Prym_

My name is ****** ******** but that doesn't matter you see because you probably can't read it. You see no one knows my name any more I can't say it, write it, or spell it. I still know it that makes any seams I know who I am but no one else does. That didn't make any sence did it? okay. Let's start at the beginning.

October 7, 2003

When I graduated high school five years ago I did what all young adults of my generation did. I moved in with a relative who didn't make my pay rent untill I found a job. Let me tell you something in a town that used to be a big railroad stop their wasn't that munch left.

Morning on but that all changed when today on this day I found a want ad in the classifieds "Wanted motivated workers for new enterprise. MUST be willing to work long hours for a new start-up company if interested please call (XXX) XXX-XXXX -XX

Not the most descriptive add but I was getting pretty desperate. Calling them didn't help much either.

RING RING

" Hello this is interactive media inc. How may I help you?"  
a bord sounding man anser

"Yes..um I'm calling in regards to the want ad in today's paper." their was a soft sound suspicious like a snort.

"OH Relay I didn't think they ran that yet. You got family telling you the wrong day to call in?" I think that is going get on my nears

"Um no I have the paper right here I thowt I was going to get an automated directory."

"OH Why would you Ever think that?" Yep it's getting on my nears

"Well theirs an extension number with the regular phone number."

"OHHHHH! Why didn't you tell me that to start with?" Why do you always say OH at the beginning of your sentences?

"You did-"

"OH never mind just give me the number."

XX-XX

"OH-"

thankful he sent me thru and I never found out what that last Oh was about.

that's when the elevator wafting music came on.

da da da da da da da da da da da da...

"Hello who am I speaking to?"

"This is ****** ********."

"Why are you calling?"

"I'm calling about the ad in today's classifieds."

"You want to apply for the testing place?"

Now I'm not goanna lie the first thing that popped into my head when I heard Testing as I have played WAY too much portal was HELL NO!FDS! but thankfully I had more control over my mouth.

"I would like to know ware and what time I should be their. Also I'd like to know how I would be paid, hourly, salary, or by the teats."

"Isn't it in the ad?"

Shouldn't he know this? I should have just hung up than and their but I wanted a job and they seemed to be hiring at least I hoped.

"I'm sorry it was just the phone number."

"Well you'll need to come in and fill out an application our address is XXX eastXXXXXXXst You'll need a photo ID, social security card, birth certificate, and a credit or debit card."

Yahoo that's no suspicious at all but like i said

"Is blue bird okay?"

"Lyme check."

da da da da da dadadada

"you still dare?"

"Yup"

"It looks like it good so if you can come in to morrow at 10:30am. Have-"

"excuse me."

"Yes?"

"I still don't know what the pay is."

"I didn't tell you?"

"No"

"Sorry bot that. It's ten fifty an hour before tax. is that every thing?"

"Yes thank you have a nice evening."

* * *

Next Day

It was easy encore to get to the building was an old box factory It was a brick billing the town used to have a big brick factory, on the side was interactive media inc leading the way in entertainment. Thar was the standard flower boxes by the doors. I could see the receptionists round desk from the door. Entering the building

"HELLOW and WELCOME to interactive media inc HOW EVER can I help you today?"

I sware to god she actuate sounded like that. I honestly thoht they taught them to talk like that.

"Yes I'm here for an interview I think."

"YOU Think?"

"I called Yesterday and I was told to be here at ten thirty."

"I see YOURE on of those. Yes yes just go thru those doors on the right up 3 flights, take the firs door on the left. Now that's a confers room just take a seat the director will be their shortly.

* * *

The room was spanish with those long rectangular tables. Six of them in two rows of three with four swivel charts to a table there was only a single seat left.

My folding file in my hands I took the last seat. It was in the back under the vent. Next to me was a man who interposed him self as ****** ****** but be for he could tell me about him self a door in the back that I hadn't noticed opend. She was Tall a good seven inches taller than my 5'8" frame her suite was a deep blue that went with her dark hair beautiful. Her skin was porcelain, with delict feitchers like a very tall doll I couldn't tell you what collar her eyes wear her glasses cased a glare.

"Hello. I am Gwen Chancellor-Thacker Director and CEO of Interactive media inc. I would like to thank you for coming in today I sure you all have beater places to be so fist off my secretary Heather will collect the documents you wear instructed to bring."

As she said this a blond woman with a push card came around

"Now I can see some of you ither neglected to bring them or thort the back round check did not apply to you if so get out."

some people looked confused some pissed

"I won't repeat my self. Get. Out. Now. Or I will call security."

Some chair scoot and some people left I saw some with folders leaving I guess they didn't think they would pass the check.

Heather took my file and handed me a sheet of paper and a notebook.

"Now than Heather will go make copies of your papers and when your done here you can pick them up on your way out. Now what your looking at is a list of questions I would like you to anser them to the beast of your ability. This questionnaire is a sample of some of the work you will be doing if your hired now because we will use this in future projects we will pay you a sum of fifty dollars and at one we will give an extra ten dollars for your lunch and thirty minutes to pick it up. Begin"

The test was what shows, books, games, music, and movies have you watched/read/listen to in the past year?

In each group which was your favorite/least favorite? Why?

In each group who was your favorite character/least favorite? Why?

Who was your favorite protagonist/least favorite? Why?

Who was your favorite antagonist/least favorite? Why?

What is your favorite/least favorite genra? why?

Can you see why it took me six hours?

* * *

At the end of the day I was fifty dollars richer and told I would hear from them in five to six days.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Be wound this has not been spell checked or beta read some mistakes are typo's some are because I'm pants at spelling

One other thing for some reason when ever I try to give my super visor a name it get's deleted when I save I've all ready asked the site but I'm just wondering if this is happening to any one else?

reviews and criticism welcome if you only want to say what a sucky writer I am AKA Flame me I will love and tolerate the shit out of you

This is Part two of the pre to a self-insert

* * *

When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such moment/ there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not yet ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny.?

- Paulo Coelo, _The Devil and Miss Prym_

May 2004

The job was too good. I knew that. I mean every day I came in at nine am played video games till two pm ate lunch than filled out forms about said game, Than I would go home. What time? When ever I finished my paper work so some time between five and ten. Hey some times it was a lot of writing and and okay it was the simplest best job ever I mean the only job that would be beater would be professional chocolate taste tester. And the benefits I got a free cheek up every six months and follow up if they found anything if I had to go to the emergency room they played ninety six percent of the bill also I could have up to four FOUR! doctor appointments between cheek ups not to menaced the dental plan and the eye exams and free medical assisting if I had a kids under the age of TWENTY ONE why is that in all caps because that's like three years past the age that they are a legal adult. Oh and for every dollar I put in savings they matched and I was paved hourly so even a short day of 8 hours I got a hundred and twenty dollars before taxes yah that's right I got me a fifteen dollar an hour job with healthcare dental and retirement plans I might as well sold my soul to the devil

Whats wrong with what I told you? I know that's what your asking but seriously? With the country in a recession and my barely graduating high school not to manchet this was my first job ever I smelled something fishy and to my disappointment I did nothing. I didn't talk to my co works, my family, my friends, or even try to look into Interactive media inc. That's right I did nothing because I did not want to lose my job. So when I was called into my super visors 's office I did not know why I hadn't abused any of our privileges and each month I only put in a little over half my pay and I didn't think that anyone knew of my theory's that this plays was a front for the mob or a terrorist organization.

's office was nice a pale blue with carpeting and a lot of naturel light.

"Hello ************* How are you? Good,good. I'm sure your wondering why I called you in. You see oh don't worry it's not about your performance and your reports a wonderful a few typo's every now and than but still readable. you see the company is working on branching out as it wer. We the company would like you to work on a more privet project."

"Ehh...What sort of project?"

"We want to make our own game systems highly advanced user interface completely immersive virtue you agree to this you will still mostly do what your doing now but we would like to scan and monitor your brain waves."

And that was the moment the moment that showed who I really was as a person. I didn't have to work on this "Privet Project" they wert offering me anything I needed, It was completely volunteer.

So yah I agree. I was an idiot you see before I had a cubicle type deal with a chair and a monitor and game systems. Now I had my own "office" note the quotations it was basically a room with a desk, chart, game system, oh yah and a An electroencephalophone with two Doctors monitoring it while I played games add in the MRI, two CAT scans and the PET and SPECT (honestly don't ask me they have something to do with measuring the metabolism of glucose or the flow of blood)

This went on for some time gaming and testing than a prototype came out I did not work on this one, more testing and gaming, second prototype, rinse reaper ect,ect,ect for SIX YEARS oh god so long.

That's right I spent six years working on this "Game system" before I found out what it was. You want to know what it is?

Long winded/eval analog coming up:Deep Breath:

sparingly their is a multitude of dimensions of which each one is centered upon one person now in these dimensions now some people can inadvertently see into thesis other dimensions. they wer apparently hireling people who have this reserve gean ability by using a presses of bio engineering and chemical bonding the wer trying to create a way to get to some of these dimensions for their resources. Why well think about it some of these places depicted like tortal high in resources but low in technology agen take mine craft high in resources but low in technology they could come in strip mine it and than leave it decimated but it would be perfectly legal because it's not earth and they would be the only ones able to reach these places. Agen what does that have to do with the first sentence?

You see in my dimension you've probably figured out that apparently I was the center of my own meager dimensional bubble as was six other people each of our bubbles existed with in the complete bubble of this worlds dimension. You see the reason I was hired was because they needed to get all seven of us in one location and force our for lack of a better word bubbles to come into contact with each other. the other six did this very quickly as they wer very social but my antisocial and paranoid nature would not allow me to interact with the others at first they tried to subtlety tried to get me to interact with the others hence the placing me on the special project but they soon decided that my bubble was so small that they wouldn't need me.

I...I don't want to tell you what they did to the other's or my self. I just don't want to talk about it. Needless to say the other six people Jim, Chris, Lilly, Alex, Colt, and Skylar died.

The worst thing though they succeeded, it worked they created a device that could travel to multiple dimensions and was in fact it's own pocket dimension. But it was alive and self aware the knowledge of the people who died to create it compounded and twisted but scared. When It...He became fully capable of his full power I was connected to him they were trying to merge my dimension to the other six when when he completely and utterly and totally destroyed the world.


End file.
